Life Again
by FullOfFaith
Summary: When Padme is given a chance to watch over her children, Luke and Leia try to find a way to bring her back to life.
1. Padmes mission

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for selecting my story! I hope you all enjoy it. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

DISCLAIMER: Not George Lukas!

"Padme, hang on!" Obi- Wan begged his friend knowing her life is quickly fading. "Obi- Wan?" she quietly responds, "I know there is still good in him, I know there is still-" And she was gone.

She found herself at a gate with a tall man standing there smiling at her. She instantly recognized him as the Maker. She smiled and ran to His arms which He held open welcomingly. "Padme," He spoke, "Your time has not yet come." His voice sounded loud and thundress yet calm and safe all at the same time. "What do you mean?" she asks, "I am sending you back to watch your children grow and to protect them. You will not have physical form, but the time will come when you must defend them." She is thrilled at this new opportunity, and instantly agreed though she said not a word. A brilliant flash of light and she was with her children.

…

He watched her from the brush weapon aimed. This particular weapon however is extremely special. It possesses the unique ability to capture soles. And now Leia Orgona will pay for her part in ending the all-powerful Empire. Revenge felt good as he marveled in it. He slowly raised the weapon and pulled the trigger.

Padme however, seeing this ran in front of her precious baby taking the blow. She found herself in a strange glass cube. What is this? She began to worry the man would fire another shot when Luke came to the rescue.

"Are you alright?" He asked his sister holding out a hand for her. "Yeah, I think so. Who is that guy?" "An Imperial. Nice weapon though." He picked it up to further examine it. "But what`s this?" Leia asks picking up the cube.

Padme is over whelmed with joy as her daughter retrieved her new container. This is the first time she has been acknowledged by her babies.

"I don't know. It—it's almost as if someone`s in there. A force signature. Let's take it back to base, see if we can figure it out."


	2. Discovery

I am back! You seemed to like but I still feel self-conscious. oh well. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome! I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw that first review. Btw, updates may be slow because of little siblings and a busy schedule. Sorry. But I am still aiming for every day!

DISCLAMER: NOT GEORGE LUKAS!

They entered the command center with the weapon and the small cube, completely ignorant as to who it housed. "Commander Skywalker, what have you there?" asks General Donndona. "I don't know," Luke replies," But someone was after Leia."

"Well, did you catch this person? Or is he still a threat?"

"No I got him. But there`s some strange life force coming from this little block. I don't know what it means, but I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Excellent. While you take care of the cube, we will analyze the weapon." And with that he handed over the weapon, and left for his chambers, Leia in his wake. They entered his room and shut the door. "So, what do you think it is?" she asks her brother. "I`m not sure, but I know how to find out." And with that he sat down and began to meditate. Leia, having been shown the basics, fallowed suit.

Padme watched as her children sank into meditation, pride swelling within her. But also hope. Hope that she might finally be seen in some shape or form by her babies. Her sweet, sweet children whom she has guarded for years.

…

Leia walked through what looked like memories. She saw the face of the woman she most admires: her mother. She sees her final breath, a transparent version of her mother standing beside her younger self, at her first senate meeting, and finally leaping in front of her blocking her the weapon fire from only a few hours ago. Leia sits to contemplate this when she is struck with a realization: the life force in the cube is her and Luke's mother!

…

She snaps back to reality, rushing towards the cube, picks it up and holds it tight while sobbing happy tears. The question is: what now?

"Leia? Are you alright?!" Luke asks as he watches his sister brake down in tears. "What happened?" her only response is mumbling. "What? Leia, I can't understand you."

"It`s her!"

"Who?"

"Our mother! For Pete sake Luke!"

He simply stand there mouth agape.


	3. First conversation

1st off, what the crap you guys?! 2 chapters and only one review?! It`s really discouraging yawl. You don't even have to say nice things, just say something. Please. If no one is interested, I`m tempted to just stop righting. (*sighs*) I`m sorry, I lost it there. I just want people to enjoy this. Other whys, what`s the point? So PPPPLLLEEESSSEEE review! And I am also looking for ways to lengthen the chapters, so if you know how to do that or make this better in any shape or form, let me know. 😊

Only one word went through his mind: mother. It echoed several times before it finally sunk in. _WHAT?!_ His mind screams, denies, but also hopes. _Is this possible? Can it be?_ He almost doesn't realize he`s shaking. Leia stares back at him with the same expression of shock. The same expression of hope. And of fear that it might not be real.

"How—"

"I don't know!"

"What do we do?"

"Give me a minute to think!"

…

Padme in the other hand, found the twins exchange quite amusing. She felt safe in her daughter`s hands. The hug she had just received made her entire time as a 'ghost' worth it. If only she could return the embrace, hold her babies for the first time.

…

"Leia, your hands are shaking!" Luke reprimanded, suddenly aware their mother can probably feel that. _Our mother!_ "Oh! Sorry!" she gasps, gently putting the cube down. "Mother?" she says, "Can you hear or respond?"

It suddenly occurs to Padme that she has not spoken to her children. She has been so distracted she hadn't even tried. She mentally scolded herself for not even thinking to speak to her children

"I—I think so." She responds surprisingly successful. Leia grins happier than ever before while Luke looks like he`s about to faint. _Oh dear._ "Huh—how—what?!" is all he gets out. Of course, Padme understands this, its not every day your dead mother speaks to you.

The twin`s minds are rushing with questions though, neither of them can think of any. So, they simply stare at this small cube acting as a cell for their beloved mother.

Finally, Leia breaks the silence. "How did this happen?"

"I saw that man try hurt you so… I stopped him."

"You`d do that for me?"

"Of course, Leia! I would do anything to protect you. Both of you." The last part is directed at Luke. To make sure both her kids know she loves them the same.

"We need to get you out of there." Luke says, though he has no idea how. So Leia voices this for him saying, "How?"


	4. Our father

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I admit I lost it a little bit last chapter. Sorry. Again, I am always open to suggestions for this story as well as future stories. I am trying to make these chapters longer because they are REALLY short. I`m new. 😊

"We can figure that out later," says Padme, "I`m just glad to finally speak to you." The twins smiled down at the small cube. "Me too." They say in unison. They can tell their mother is smiling at them and smile back.

"I have so many questions." Leia finally speaks up, breaking the silence. "I`m sure you do."

"So, do we just go down the list or?" Padme laughs at the question, instantly reminded of Anakin. "Oh Luke, you are so much like your father."

"What was he like?" her son asks.

"You look very similar. The same blonde hair, same blue eyes. The same love of droids even. And an excellent piolet. Though I think you got his temperament Leia." Leia is taken aback by this. How can _she_ be anything like _Vader_? She is almost offended by her mother`s statement. Though, she had said it like it`s a good thing. Had her mother _loved_ Vader?

Padme, seeing the look on her daughter`s face speaks, trying to reassure her, "He wasn't always like that Leia. If only you could have seen the look on his face when I told him I was pregnant. His face flashed between thrilled and terrified." Luke simply laughs at the thought.

"Vader? Afraid of a baby?" Leia asks sounding skeptical.

"No. Not Vader, Anakin. We both wanted children but, never thought it would happen." She laughs remembering. "All he talked about for days, was the baby. We made a bet, that whoever got the baby`s gender right got to name the child. He thought we were having a girl." A slight gasp escaped Leia`s lips.

"We would go on and on," Padme continued, "Arguing over the gender. We were both right."

 _So, Vader named me._ Leia thought. _And he wanted me._ _No, no! Vader was evil. End of story._

They spent the rest of the night talking, telling stories though, Padme already knew Luke and Leia`s stories. She answered more questions though many more need answering. For tonight, everyone is content.

 _If only Anakin could be here._ Padme thought.

Yawl like the family moments? I am particularly happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it too. 😊


	5. Han and the secret

What up my peeps? Sorry for the long wait but life has been busy. I really need some suggestions for future chapters please. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. On with the story!

Disclaimer: not George!

The sun began to rise as the twins slept over and around data pads and computer terminals. They have been up all night researching a way to release their mother back into a suitable body. Of course, Padme had told them she could carry on the way she has been, but she secretly wants them to continue their search. She wants to hold her babies in her arms. To feel them. To have them see her smile and affection for them.

A knock came at the door though no one got up being to tired to care. The knock came again. "Luke! You got to get up, we`re moving base!" that got their attention. Leia quickly through her vest back on and grabbed the small box containing her mother. Luke slid on his boots, exciting with the rest of the group. Now that most of the Empire has given up, knowing their beloved leader has been killed, everyone is at a loss of what to do with their lives.

They made their way back with the rest of the base, finally meeting up with Han and Chewie. The Wookie growled a greeting, patting Luke on the shoulder. "Where have you two been?" Han asks in his normal cocky voice. "I`ll tell you later." Says Leia when Mon Mothma begins to speak.

"As you know, the deaths of the Emperor and Darth Vader have left the 'government' in ashes. 90 percent of the Empire has surrendered thus, leaving us without purpose. So, we have gathered you in search of knew government founders. Leia Orgona, you are quite the diplomat. I would very much like you to serve politically in the new republic."

Leia is honored by this of course but finding her mother has given her a different mission: her family. She may not know much about the Force, but there must be some way to return her to physical form. Her family must be made top priority.

"I appreciate the offer General, but I must first assist my family. When my personal life has been sorted out, I will be happy to join you should there be an opening."

Mon smiles at the young senator. _So much like her mother_. She thinks. Mon has missed her old college very much in the past years and is honored to be one of a few select persons to know of the young princess`s relation to her. Even if Leia herself doesn't know. "Very well your highness."

Once Mon had released everyone, having no success in planning for the future, the twins and their mother headed back to Luke`s room unknown that Han is following them.

"What do about this?" Leia asks.

"I don't know, maybe Ben can help."

"Who are you talking to?" they turn abruptly to see Han standing in the doorway.


	6. Leias idea

Hello my peeps! I know, I know, its been a long time. My typing program was being weird so I couldn't right. Thank you for your continued support and for taking and interest in my story. Once again, constructive criticism is always welcome. Any who… on with the story!

…

Luke and Leia stand there shocked. They hadn't heard Han following them. How long has he been there? What has he heard? They turned around to see him standing in the door way in his casual manner.

"You guys alright? You look like you seen a ghost."

"What?! No! why would you even ask that?" Leia blurts uncharacteristically. _Nice going._ She chides herself. Han raises a suspicious eyebrow not buying it for a second. "Come on, tell the truth. What`s going on?"

"Might as well tell him Leia, he`ll have to know at some point." Han is our friend after all. Though, it doesn't mean he`ll believe us.

She contemplates this for a short while finally deciding on the truth. "Han, this is going to sound very, very strange. I need you to be open minded and optimistic. I know how hard that is for you."

He rolls his eyes annoyed. "I can be optimistic." He says indignantly.

Not believing a word, she continues, "Last night there was a guy with a big gun thing."

"A big gun thing?"

"Yes. He pointed it at me but when he fired it, it hit someone else."

Han is extremely concerned at this point. _Did someone die? I didn't hear anything about this._

"But," Luke continued, "Instead of killing someone, it did this." He holds out the small cube as Han stares at it in fascination.

"What is that thing?"

"A sole catcher." Leia says as she takes the cube back from Luke.

"Okay! I`ll admit, you had me there for a second. But it ain`t funny!" He looks at them for a moment realizing this isn't some prank set up by the twins. "Wait, your -?!" they look at with pity. This is all to strange and is hard to process. "Well, who`s in there then?! And How do plan on getting them out?"

"Uh, we don't know how to get her out and… she`s kind of our mother." Luke waits for the outburst of confusion and denial that are sure to come but doesn't. instead, Han walks over to a chair mumbling in confusion.

"Your… that's not… mother."

Leia walks over beside him doing her best to keep him from hysteria. Padme on the other hand decides it best not to speak up, should she frighten the poor man even more. _Oh dear._

…

A few hours later, Han has finally calmed down, (Mostly,) and somehow been dragged into this mess. _How do I end up being part of the Skywalker family drama?_ He may never know.

The research is going nowhere, Chewie, who had shown up is now half asleep and Han is pretty sure Luke is forever stuck in meditation.

"I GOT IT!" Leia shouts loud enough to the stars could shatter.

…

Hehehe! Another cliffy! The next chapter will be up much sooner than the last. I hope you all enjoyed it!

GOD bless.


	7. The Togruta

Hi guys! I know, I know, its been a LLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time! but there were complication with my computer, me being the procrastinate that I am, and so on.  
Its been a while since I read my last chapter, so excuse any story mix-ups. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as always.  
-

"What? What did you find?"

"Well, according to this, it was called a 'Holocron'. Apparently the Jedi used them to store information."

"And that's gonna help us how?" Was Han`s usual snarky retort.

"It makes since." Luke jumps in."If anyone could help us it would be the Jedi."

"We don't even know if these things are real. And even if they are, how do we know the Sith didn't take all of `em?"

"You got a better idea Nerfherder?" Oh how Han had come to hate that icy glare of her`s.

"Fine! But if this goes south its all you."

the only problem is how they intend to do this. what will they tell everyone if questioned? My dead mother is stuck in a cube so we `re leaving in search of a Jedi holocron that can maybe save her? probably not.

Looks like we `re sneaking out.

After everyone had prepared for the journey, they set of, thankfully undetected.

Padme dint like this idea very much. It could be dangerous and her babies could get hurt. But being the Skywalkers they are, ignored her protests. And poor Han was about redy to faint again the first time he heard her speak.

"Alright, next stop: Corascant."

after hours of hyperspace, and Chewie winning every round of every game, they finally arrived. the journey had given the twins a chance to reconnect with their mother and ask more question, much to Han`s unease.

the temple lie in ruins. plant life now growes on its walls and in the cracks in the walk way. its once beautiful gardens, now covered in weeds and decay.

"I`ve got a bad feeling about this." Han says as the walk in.

as if the out side wasn't bad enough, the inside is far wears. tables are turned over, plaster marks cover the walls, and there is a crunching sound underfoot Luke hopes isn't bones. when he stops abruptly everyone else is extremely alarmed.

"Luke?" Leia asks, "What is it?"

before he has a chance to respond, the shadows shift. if it were possible, the room grows more quiet than before. Leia reaches in her pocket, holding tight to the cube serving as her mother`s prison. again, the shadows shift.

slowly, the figure steps into the dim light to reveal a Togruta girl. 


	8. Tano Reterns

YAY! I`m back! You all have probably guessed who the Togruta girl is. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Also, my typing program is jacked-up, so thoughts will be shown in parenthesis. And I have never seen Rebles, so forget that ever happened.  
As always, God bless.  
...

"Who are you?" Luke glares at her, light saber aimed at her throught.

All she could do was stare at this young man. It cant be! He died weeks ago, and he didn't look like this. "Sky-guy?" And before he knew it, he's in her arms, locked in a rib crushing hug, no longer on the ground.

(She's worse than Chewie!)

Leia pulls her blaster on this strange woman trying to suffocate her brother. (Who is this?)

"Oh Sky-Guy, I`m so happy your here! But how- it doesn't matter, your here."

"Who are you?" Luke managed to get out in between her squeezes.

Slowly realizing her mistake, Ashoka puts the young man down, utterly embarrassed. "Your not my master."

"Yeah, no kidding." Luke regains his balance while brushing himself off, still eyeing her suspiciously.

"I- I`m sorry. Its just, you look exactly like my master; Anakin Skywalker."

That caught everyone`s attention.

Padme stopped paying attention with that. All these years she had believed her young friend dead, but here she is! Though she herself maybe dead, it is reassuring to see a close friend did not share the same fate. Finally, Luke brought her out of thought.

"Y-y-you said Anakin Skywalker? The Jedi Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes?"

"That's it! One Jedi is enough, I don't need another one. Especially not Vader`s Apprentice!" Han shouts, finally giving up on the Skywalker drama. Ashoka however, is not amused. In the blink of an eye, she had him pinned the the wall by his neck, inches from his face.

"Don't you dare call him by that name! That is not who he was! Not my master!" She snarls viciously.

"Wait! Wait. You knew my father?" Luke asks, about ready to pass out at this point. Somehow ignoring the fact this strange woman has poor Han pinned to the wall.

"Who was your father?" She returned, very confused as to why this boy asks such strange questions. (What makes him think I know his father? Who is this kid?)

Luke, sensing her confusion, elaborates, "My name is Luke Skywalker, Anakin is my father."

Her mind races, her heart stumbles over every beat. 'How' is all her brain can get out. (He never had any children. And I know he would have told me if he were in a relationship.)

"That`s not possible. I-If your his son, than who in the stars is your mother?" (Who does this boy think he is? Claiming to be MY brother`s son!)

"Hello Ashoka."

The young Togruta gasps loudly, jumping back in surprise. "P-P-Padme?! What?- Where?-"

Leia reluctantly held out the small object containing her preciouse mother, for the Togruta to see. (They seem like they know each other, so I suppose its safe.)

"I-I don't understand. What is that?"

It took much longer to explain everything than it should have. But, after nearly an hour and a half, things are finally getting back on track.

"The Holocrons are this way. I can`t believe your my master`s children."

"What were you doing here any way?" Asks Luke, trying but failing not to sound doubtful.


	9. Holocrons

Hello my peeps! I know, I know, I`m a big procrastinator. I really didn't know where to go with this chapter and am a little self conscience so please excuse any random or boring pieces. BUT if you are looking for something good to read while you wait an eternity for me, I recommend At a Crossroads by Shysnootles or Out Of The Ashes by PurplePencilWriter. They are by far my favorite , on with the story! R&R!

P. S I know this isn't how holocrans actually work, so just role with it. ;)

She could hear the skepticism in his voice. Why is she at the temple? Why does she do anything anymore? She used to look for hope that her master could be saved somehow, but now that he`s dead, why does she bother remembering him? Because she feels guilty for his fall? Because she`s still hoping she`ll find something to bring her life meaning again? she doesn't now. Not that it matters.

"I come here everyday. I`m not really sure why. I guess I miss the Jedi, or am looking for somewhere to belong. Anakin used to be that somewhere. I never considered him my master, he was more like a big brother. And my best friend."

Padme`s heart broke at this. Anakin had always been her home too. She knew all to well the feeling of loss and betrayal. But more than that, she missed him. (I know how you feel Ahsoka.) And she does. she had been with her children as he maimed Luke, tortured Leia. The pain of watching her husband do such terrible things will never stop haunting her.

"I`m sorry. Loosing him must have been harder for you than it ever was for me." Luke tried to comfort.

"Thank you, but just because you didn't know him as well as me, doesn't mean you miss him any less."

They simply looked at each other and smile, already connecting. A few corridors later, and they had arrived.

"Well, this is it."

To Luke, this is all very fascinating. but to everyone eals, the temple just seems creeping and wrong somehow. Which of course, is not without reason. Many stones have fallen and it was nearly completely dark, not to mention it is mass murder scene.

Ahsoka uses the force to open the heavily secured doors, they slide open with a screech. Luke expected it to be pitch black inside, but to his surprise the holocrans glow. They all walk in both fascinated and wary of the situation.

"What exactly are we look`n for?" Asks Han, very unnerved by all this Jedi business.

Looking up and down a couple of shelves, Ahsoka finally finds out what she is looking for. "Here."

"How does it work?" Leia asks suddenly impatient.

"First we need to open it. Then it can reveal the information we need." She hands it to Luke.

"ME?! I don't know how to work this thing!"

"Just focus on the holocran, and picture it opening."

Hesitantly, Luke took it from her and concentrated. Slowly, the object begins to rise from his hand, and opens. It is almost like a holo-messege.

It reads:  
'There can be no such resurrection lest a soul, by its own accord, re-enter the body from which it came. only then the can the healing commence.'

"We `re gonna have to dig up a grave aren't we?" Han asks.


	10. the next steps

I am back! Sorry it took me so long but my computer broke so I am having to write this from my mom`s laptop. Any who, I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews and continued support of this story. I know it's a little unorthodox which is why I`m self conus about it. I have no Idea how many chapters there will be so please give me ideas for this story as well as future stories. I`m actually thinking I might do a time travel story even though there`s already a couple hundred of them. 😊

…

As Ahsoka walks her new companions out of the temple her mind wonders to her future.

(Can I really go on living like this? Alone feeling sorry for myself? Feeling guilty for leaving the Order every day? If I wasn't miserable before, I will be now.)

But, Luke being the Skywalker he is, easily begins picking up on his new friend`s turmoil.

"You know, you could always come with us."

Ahsoka is shocked at the invitation and a little nervous. She hadn't been part of a family in a very long time. (Is it really this easy? I can just jump back in and pick up where I left off?)

"We could always use another Jedi." Leia says trying to help her brother convince their new friend.

The young Togruta seems to contemplate this for a moment before smiling brightly. That is all the conformation anyone needs. Chewie is especially glad to have his old friend join their tribe. It had been so many years since they had last met and he has always thought highly of her. Everyone would be in good spirits for the rest of the day.

…

As the gang nears Naboo, the ride was oddly tense. What if this doesn't work? What if they can't even get Padme out never mind resurrect her? Only time would tell.

Of course, Padme has her own set of worries, (What will happen to my children if we can't communicate anymore? What will happen to ME if we can't communicate anymore? I can`t loose this relationship now that I just got it back.)

The Millennium Falcon lands in Theed.

I know, I know, it's a short chapter but I really need advice on where to go next. Should I incorporate Anakin? Maybe. Should I just end the story already? I don't know. Should I stop worrying and get my life together? Probably!

(*Clears throat*) please tell me what you think.

As always, God bless.


	11. A happy ending

Hello everyone! This took a really long time for such a short chapter. Well, this is the end of the story at least for now, I ll probably redo this story at some point. If you want to create your own version feel free, just let me know so I can read it. ;) Thank you all so much for all of your help and support. I love you all very much and know God is going to bless you all in so many wonderful ways.

oOo Luke and Leia walk up to the mausoleum, Leia carrying her mother gently. The rest of their family wanted to come, but the twins insisted that this needed to be a personal moment.

The mausoleum door was very heavy and took some effort to open. But once they entered, the twins were shocked to see beautiful stained glass, each one showing a woman in grand etire.

Is that you? Luke asked.

A long time ago. She answered.

Their eyes land on a casket with a glass covering. Inside is a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and wearing a lovely blue dress. But she still appears to be pregnant.

Wait, Leia says. We don t have a triplet do we?

No. Padme chuckles. Obi- Wan did that so the Sith wouldn t go looking for you. It was safer for you if no one knew.

Luke, as carefully as he could, removed the glass lid.

Are you ready for this?

Only one way to find out.

And with that Leia let go of the small object. It fell to the floor and shattered. After a few moments, they began to fear their efforts were in vain, when Padme sat up quickly, gasping loudly.

With in the next second, Luke and Leia were on her, gripping her shoulders tightly and softly crying happy tears. This is the first time Padme has hugged her children.

Padme holds her twins as close as she can, stroking their hair while whispering calm reaserances. She had thought the day she realized she was pregnant had been the greatest day of her life. But she was wrong. No feeling could ever compare to this.

My sweet babies. My perfect, awemazing babies. I am so proud of you.

She proceeds to place a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Leia finally feels at home, safe in her mother s arms

Luke feels as though a missing piece has been returned to his life after many years. Loved and complete.

After many long years and heartbreaking obstacles, the family is where it belongs.

End. 


End file.
